


Perfection

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. For Mycroft, perfection is everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt: Someone walks in on Mycroft when he's having a break down.

"Sir?" Anthea tapped lightly on the door as she walked through, glancing up slightly from her Blackberry. "The car is..." she paused and watched Mycroft as he neatly lined up the pens on his desk.

"Sir?"

He didn't look up from straightening the blotter. "Mycroft?"

Frowning his hand flitted back to the pens, moving one slightly to the right before refocusing his attention the blotter.

As she stepped forward and he looked up, eyes glassy and shining strangely. "Please" he whispered, voice cracking. 

She nodded and quietly backed out of his office, closing the door behind her.

The meeting could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired (a bit) by this scene in 'Scrubs' with Michael J. Fox - <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QKyBIt__vlM>


End file.
